Taking Risk
by Penelopee13
Summary: Draco/Hermione. The two of them are oppisites but both take risk for one another. He saves her from his own aunt...Does Hermione forgive him for the past or not? Does Draco understand the pain he casused her by saying mudblood? The Malfoys are OOC!
1. Chapter 1

**'Ello everyone! I have had a fanfiction for awhile now but this is my first story/update. The idea is that everyone is back at Hogwarts after Harry defeated Voldemort. The only downside is that Bellatrix hasn't been killed yet. She sneaks into the school and seeks revenge against anyone who helped Harry. Unfortuanantly, Hermione is the one who is found. (P.S. Hermione hasn't been totured until now.) What dear Bellatrix doesn't know her lovely nephew Draco is in love with Miss Granger. This story will show the ups and downs through their relationship...well what do you think? **

**I will NOT update again until I 25 reveiws...Thanks and much love, Penelopee13**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

Hogwart School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was full of new and old students, begining and returning to the grounds. After the famous Harry Potter defeated the equally famous Dark Lord, Voldemort, the school reopened no longer fearing for the student's life. Many students returning are the very ones who fought for and against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. Including, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and many more. Everyone is gathered in the Great Hall enjoying a fantastic feast, once finished they all left for bed. Class are starting the very next day...

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione's POV:<strong>

I woke eager to start the first day back. I gathered my bag, books and quils and walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was sitting with Harry and Ginny on the couch near the fire.

"Hi, 'Mione." Ron said cheerfully.

"Hi, Ron, Ginny, Harry." I replied.

"Ready for breafast?" Harry asked, standing up. Ginny quickly stood as well slipping her hand into his.

"Yes." I said turning to the portrait hole.

Once the four of the were out they headed to the Great Hall. They entered and sat near Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. They chatted, laughed and ate happily.

"Hey look, it's Malfoy." Ron said pointing. "Didn't think he'd be back, since he was for You-Know-Who."

"Maybe he changed..." I said. _I think he can._ I thought.

"Doubt it." Ron said stubbornly.

I looked around the Hall to see who else had returned. The Slytherin table wasn't as crowded as it used to be. Ravenclaw and Hzufflepuff looked about the same. I glanced at Malfoy again, he was looking right at me. Our eyes locked...a strange feeling overwhelmed me. He looked different, in a good way too, he didn't seem as misrable. His eyes were brighter and his face wasn't as pale.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Uh, what?" I said quickly.

"Are you ready for class?" Ron asked.

"Yes." I replied. I looked at Draco again, he winked at me. I gasped slightly...Why would _he_ wink at _me?_ I thought I was a "mudblood".

On the way to class my mind was going a million miles an hour. WHY? Has he actually changed? Or is he playing with me? Did that wink mean _anything_? Do I like him? I knew the answer to this question instantly...Yes, I like him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's really short but it is a start. PLEASE REVIEW! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! Kinda sucks that i got no reviews but i really wanted to update. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>DRACO'S POV<span>**

I watch Granger leave the Great Hall, she looks slightly confused. She stops in front of the huge doors and glances at me again. We locks eyes yet again, the sparks went off in my head for the second time today. All too soon she turned and left for class. I stood and thought of her for the millionth time since the war...I never noticed Granger is so pretty, no beauttiful. Her once bushy hair, now smoother and her smile is so sweet and gentlle...oh and her eyes are so deep-

Wait! Am I, Draco Malfoy, saying this about Granger?

I shook my head to rid my mind of her. I walk to Charms class to find a few old friends, people I should have known better, including _her_. I started towards the seat next to her, not thinking, but Potter and Weasley got there first.

"Hey Draco!" Someone said, I turned towards the voice, it's Pansy. "Come sit with me!" She squealed. I held back my gag as I start towards her. Pansy and I always got along in the past, but now she is horribly annoying. When I got near her I glanced towards Granger. She was watching me with a mixed expression in her eyes; she looked happy and hurt? She looked back down quickly realizing I was watching. Before turning towards Pansy I swear I saw a blush on Granger's face...So cute...

"Why are you starring at that _Mudblood_, Drakey?" Pansy asked angrily. On top of calling me that bloody nickname, calling Granger a _Mudblood_ will not do. Since the war I've realized that your blood doesn't make you a better Wizard(or Witch).

"What does it matter, Pansy?" I retorted. "And don't call her that!"

"That's what she is! What happened to you? You've changed." Pansy said confused.

"You're right I have changed, into someone better!" I said looking around for another seat, unfortunatly there was none left. Just then Flitwick came in and I directed my attention on him. All throughout class I stole glances at Granger. She, of course, was actually listening to Flitwick and hurriedly taking notes.

When the class ended everyone rushed to gather their things, I was picking up my wand off the desk when a crash souded through the room. I looked up to see Granger bending over picking up her things that fell out of her bag. I rushed over and picked up the nearest books and a quill.

"Here." I said holding out her things. She raised her head and quietly gasped seeing it was me. She took the things from my hand gently.

"Thanks." She muttered. Our eyes locked again, sparks instantly went off. I stood up and offered my hand to help her up. She took it kindly and nodded in thanks. After a few seconds of looking at each other, she took off to her next class.

_Why can't I just say it?_ I thought. "I think I love you, Hermione Granger." I whispered remorsfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Please REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! I'm really proud of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERMIONE'S POV<span>**

I rush out of the Charms classroom and lean against the wall to slow my breathing. After a second I started towards History of Magic, but then I heard Malfoy say something quietly: "_I think I love you, Hermione Granger._" I froze wanting so badly to run. What did he say? How could he love me? He can't! We are way too different. He's a _Pureblood_ and I'm just filthy _Mudblood_! Suddenly I heard Malfoy's footsteps echo through the now empty classroom. I ran off to my next class, I got there right before Professor Binns glided through the chalk board.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked as I took my seat next to him.

"I-uh-I was talking to Ginny?" I said trying to think of a logical excuse.

"No, because her and Harry were snogging in the corridor." Ron said looking at me funny. "Are you okay, 'Mione? You look horrible!"

"Why, thank you Ronald!" I said angrily. "And I'm fine just, um, confused."

"You confused? I don't believe it!" Ron said gasping in mock horror.

"Mr. Weasley, please be quiet!" Professor Binns said turning towards the board again. The rest of class went by in a blur. I was shoving my book in my bag when Harry came up.

"Hey. Ron said you seemed upset…" He said nonchalantly.

"Oh hey. Um…no I'm fine. I think." I said the last bit quietly.

"I heard that. Now, what's up?" Harry said as we walked through the corridors to lunch in the Great Hall.

"It's just…I don't know how to explain…" I started. "You're my best friend Harry and I don't think you will like what's going. I know Ron wont!"

"Hermione, just tell me! I promise I wont get mad." Harry said crossing his heart.

"Well…I sort of heard Malfoy say something…"

"Like? Good or bad?"

"Depends on your point of view…I heard him say, 'I think I love you, Hermione Granger.'" I said looking down to avoid Harry's disgust.

"What?" Harry shouted, I shushed him. "'Mione, please tell me you don't like him! He will hurt you if you get too close!"

"Wha- No- I don't know. I think he's different, Harry. He doesn't look the same." I said quietly. When we entered the Great Hall, I glanced towards the Slytherin table. Malfoy and I instantly looked at each other, he slightly smiled. _Did he just smile?_ I thought shocked. I quickly smiled back, waved and then broke the stare. As I turned towards Harry again, Ron and Ginny were starring at me

"What?" I asked glaring at them.

"What was that? Are you and _Malfoy_ friends or something?" Ron said turning red.

"Maybe we are, Ronald!" I said through clenched teeth, my temper rising furiously. "Malfoy is different now; you can see that if you just _look_ at him!"

"Well, apparently you have been looking at him closely. Come on, Hermione, he's a git." Ron said.

"Stop it! You don't even know him!-"

"Oh and you do? Last time I checked you and _him_ were not friends!" Ron interrupted. "How many times has he called you a Mudblood? He doesn't like you back, Hermione!"

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley! How do you know he hasn't changed, eh?" I shrieked. My eyes prickled with tears I refused to let shed.

"You used to hate him!" Ron shouted. "Oh, look here he comes now let's just see if he _likes_ you!" I turned and look to see Malfoy a few feet behind me.

"You don't have to…" I said looking at him, he looked hurt. I walked past him and ran out to the girl's restroom. The tears I held back leaked down my cheeks. Once I got to the restroom I stayed there the rest of the day, not bothering to get supper.

By the time I left the room, everyone was in there common rooms. I slowly and quietly walked to the grand staircase when I heard something behind me. I grabbed my wand from the inside of my cloak and turned around to see Bellatrix Lestrange standing there. Her wand was pointed to my heart, she sneered at me and then my wand flew out of my hand and into hers.

"Oh no! Where's little Potter to save his filthy Mudblood friend, now?" She said coldly. "Now, show me where Potter is, Mudblood!"

"No!" I said sternly. "You will not hurt him-" My words were stopped by her hand slapping me across the face. I glared at her while I felt blood on my lips.

"How dare you speak to me that way?" She shrieked. "I will have to show you some manners, Mudblood. _Crucio!_'" She cried and I fell to the floor screaming in pure agony…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Sorry irt's taken me so long to update! Well, here you go...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DRACO'S POV<span>**

_"You don't have to…" Hermione said looking at me. Her tears streaked down her face, my heart broke at the sight of her running away. My gaze shifted to Weasley slowly, my anger threatened to explode. _

_"Good job, Weasley." I spat at him turning to go after Hermione._

_"Wait! You like her back?" Potter asked. _

_"Yes, more than you know." I replied then Weasley grabbed his wand and pointed it directly at me._

_"If you dare hurt her, I will kill you!" He said through his teeth and pushing his wand to my neck._

_"Oh trust me, Weasley I will not make the mistakes you did." I said smirking. "I know you hurt her by not telling her how you felt. Now, where will she be?"_

_"I-" Potter started before Weasley punched me in the jaw—_

I jerked into a sitting position on my bed panting for air. The heavily green and silver decorated room is now dark and still. I fell back onto the pillows with my head spinning with images of this afternoon. Hermione's tearful face turning and running away, Weasley and Potter's shocked face when I told them I love her. The images from Charms class came rushing through my brain; Pansy angry face when I told her I changed.

_But I have changed!_ I thought sitting up again. I quietly reached for my wand and walk out of the dorm room and slid down the dark corridor. The common room is eerily quiet with only the ambers of the dyeing fire lighting the room. I slowly make my way to the door leading to the dungeon corridors. I open the door and sep out into the darkness.

"_Lumos!_" I whispered and the end of my hawthorn wand lighted brightly. I walked through the dungeon corridors with my mind clouded with pictures and memories of Hermione. The time she called me 'a foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach' and pointed her wand to my chin, our eyes locked. She turned realizing she couldn't hurt me and then after Crabbe, Goyle and I laughed about how she didn't do anything, she punched me in the nose.

When I reached the top steps out of the dungeons I heard a blood curdling scream tear through the air, a cackling laugh followed. My heart sank. I knew that cold, high pitched cackle; it's my dear Auntie Bellatrix. I quietly stepped around the corner to see her hovering over a small figure. She stood quickly walking around the figure, a silver knife glinted and a drop of blood hit the floor.

"Now, you filthy Mudblood you will always be reminded of whom you are! A piece of scum, trash who doesn't deserve to be witch!" Bellatrix shrieked and cackled loudly. "_Crucio!_" The horrible scream tore through the air again. The small figure thrashed terribly, her back curved in agony. My heart sank further when I saw the face.

_Hermione!_ My head screamed, every inch of my body burned in rage towards my aunt. She has no right to even dare touch Hermione.

"Aunt Bellatrix!" I shouted coming into view. My vision burned red when she turned to me.

"Ah, Draco! Come to finish the Mudblood off for me?" She said sneering. "Perfect-"

"No! How dare you even touch Hermione!" I shouted slowly aiming my want toward her.

"Oh you know this Mudblood? Draco, dear you know she is nothing but trash-"

"No she is not! She is better witch then you will ever be!" I screamed stepping closer, my wand inching to her neck.

"Draco, you need to see what she is, nothing!" Bellatrix said pointing her curved, walnut wand at Hermione again. "Why would you want to _protect_ this thing?"

"Maybe because I love her!" I spat at her before realizing how much more danger he put Hermione in.

"What?" Bellatrix shrieked. "Oh wait until Cissy hears this! You know you can't even dare be with her."

"Yes, I can! And you will not stop us!" I said, my wand digging into her collar bone. "Don't test me, Aunt Bella, I will protect her!"

"Oh really?" She said smirking and stepping back. "_Crucio!_" She cried, the red jet of light brightened the corridor and Hermione's screams tore through the air.

"STOP!" I bellowed. "What did she ever do to you?"

"The Mudblood refused to show me Potter's room." Bella said casually. "I thought you were for the Dark Lord, Draco?"

"No! He gave me a horrible job and threatened me and my family!" I shouted; my anger flared at the memory.

"You were marked for nothing just as your coward father and Snape." Bella sneered.

"Don't you dare make fun of my father or Snape!" I said.

"Your loyalties lie with the Dark Lord, Draco. That mark is not worthless." She said furiously as Hermione moaned quietly. "Shut it, Mudblood!"

"My loyalties lie with _her_." I said pointing to Hermione. "As well as this school and even Potter! He defeated Voldemort and I'm grateful for that!"

"Arg! How dare you!" Bella shrieked bringing her wand to point at my chest. I raised mine too.

_"AVADA KEDARVA!_" I bellowed. The flash of green illuminated the corridor, Bellatrix's eyes faded and she fell to the floor in a slump. I stood there shocked of my actions, yet grateful that my aunt could never hurt anyone again. Hermione's quiet moan echoed off the walls. I quickly turned and rushed over to her.

"Hermione, I am so sorry!" I said taking her into my arms. Her bottom lip was bruised, her right fore arm was bleeding, and she kept shivering. "It's okay, 'Mione! It's over, she's dead."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's kinda short but dramatic! Review please**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERMIONE'S POV:<span>**

_"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix's cold, high pitched voice cried out. My entire body felt as if my insides were lit on fire; I screamed in agony. She bent over me and pulled a silver dagger from her robes, she laughed coldly before taking the knife and carving into my skin. "Now you will always be reminded of what you are! A _MUDBLOOD!_"_

"Nooo!" I cried sitting up. My head spun from the quick movement, I glanced around the large clean room. _The Hospital Wing._ I thought lying back down causing a sharp pain in my back. The previous night vividly rushed to my head; Bellatrix trying to get me to tell where Harry's room is, her disarming me, her using the Cruciatus Curse on me repeatedly, taking her silver dagger and—

"Mrs. Granger, are you alright?" Madam Pompfrey asked sounding concerned. "I heard you scream, dear."

"I- um, I just had nightmare." I stuttered trying not to remember. "Madam Pompfrey, how did I get here?" I asked not remembering who had brought me here.

"Oh, Draco Malfoy did. He was _very_ concerned about you, but we all were." She answered gently. "Now, if you would let me see your arm-"

"No!" I quickly shouted remembering the horrid word carved in my arm forever. I clutched my arm to my stomach refusing to let her look.

"Please, dear we don't want it to get infected." Madam Pompfrey said sternly. She tried to gently take my hand but I jerked away. Just then, Harry, Ron and Ginny came running in. "Good, maybe you three can calm her."

"'Mione!" Ginny shrieked and threw herself on me with tears in her gentle eyes.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Ron asked in a rush while Harry tried to pull Ginny off me.

"Y-yes, I think I'm alright." I said wincing when Ginny brushed my arm.

"Well, we know sort of what happened and who did it, but why?" Harry said trying not to be harsh.

"Yeah, why did Bellatrix torture you?" Ron asked noticing my wince when her name was said.

"She wanted to know where Harry was." I said trying to hold back the tears. "I couldn't let her find out! I knew what she would do to you Harry! You're my best friend and I-" My voice broke as I started sobbing. Harry let go of Ginny and sat beside me to hug me.

"It's okay but you scared the heck out of us." Harry said gently.

"Yeah, you did!" Ron said patting my leg.

"Yes, I thought my best friend was dead." Ginny said wiping her eyes.

"'Mione, who helped you? Who brought you here?" Harry asked suddenly.

"D-Draco." I answered and Ron starred in shock.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked surprised, I nodded in reply.

"Maybe he did change but his own aunt?" Harry said trying to figure it out. Suddenly, the Hospital Wing doors opened to reveal Headmistress McGonagall and Draco Malfoy himself.

"Hello, Ms. Granger, Mr. and Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter." She said while walking up to me. "Now, Mr. Malfoy has told me all he could of last night but we still don't know everything Bellatrix did to you. Would you tell us?"

"I-I don't think I can." I said looking down. "It hurts too much."

"Yes, dear but if go ahead and get it over with, it might hurt less." The Headmistress said and I nodded in agreement.

"Alright." I said weakly. "I was walking back to the common room from the bathroom when I heard her behind me. I took out my wand for defense but she quickly disarmed me and ordered me to show her where Harry's room is. I said no, I couldn't allow her to hurt him." I said while the whole thing replayed in my mind. "She slapped me and told me she would teach me how to talk to Purebloods. She used the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly while cackling, screaming and taunting me about being an M-Muggle born." I covered my face with my hands and let the tears fall freely now. My brain wouldn't allow me to say the next part.

"Is that all, Ms. Granger?" Professor McGonagall asked gently. My body shook with sobs and looked up and shook my head no.

"S-she had a kn-knife and s-she c-carved—" My voice broke and I covered my face again. I suddenly felt a gentle arm slide around me, I leaned into the embrace and sobbed harder. The arm tightened around me.

"It's okay, Hermione." Draco's voice said and I slightly pulled up.

"How?" I screamed through my tears. "It's not okay when you have the word M-Mudblood carved in your arm!" I leaned into his strong, comfortable embrace again and then heard everyone's gasps.

"Ms. Granger, is this true?" McGonagall asked horrified. I sat back up, Draco's arm not leaving me for a second, and slowly undid the bandages from my arm. Once the last piece fell off, I saw the horrible word in my flesh. I looked at everyone else; McGonagall looked horrified, Ron looked angry, Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks, Harry looked sad, and Draco looked as if he was going to explode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Really like this chapter but need some advice on it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DRACO'S POV:<span>**

I looked from Hermione's arm to her face a couple of times. Part of me focused on my arm that was holding her tightened trying to comfort her. The rest of me felt incredibly guilty.

_Maybe if I would have woken up sooner or reacted as soon as I heard my aunt's cackles, Hermione wouldn't have been scarred with this horrible word. _ My thoughts echoed. _Maybe-_

"Oh Hermione!" Ginny Weasley interrupted my sad thoughts by hugging Hermione. I pulled my arm away carefully, but then Hermione settled back down against my side.

"I'm so sorry! I should have reacted faster." I whispered remorsefully to her.

"It's not your fault, I should have fought back." She said her voice thick from crying.

"No you shouldn't have!" Ron Weasley quickly shouted. "She probably really would have killed you. And then _he_ would have to deal with that too. Malfoy couldn't have killed his own aunt, Professor. He probably showed up after Hermione did it."

"I highly doubt that, Mr. Weasley. If Ms. Granger said she was disarmed from the beginning, she couldn't have killed Lestrange. Besides, Mr. Malfoy told me he killed her." Professor McGonagall stated.

"But-I- Your own aunt?" Weasley asked looking at me.

"Yes, I was not going to stand there and watch Hermione be tortured to death." I answered hugging the girl in my arms gently. "Unlike you, Weasley I care about her."

"I care a lot more than you do!" Weasley shouted and Potter grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't hit me.

"Never thought I'd say this, but thank you Malfoy, for everything." Potter said I nodded in reply.

"Well, as nice as it is to finally see the differences put aside with you three we do have one matter to discuss." The Headmistress informed a matter of factly. "Mr. Malfoy you did use an Unforgivable Curse, the worst one in fact. You do know what this means right, Azkaban."

"No!" Hermione shrieked sitting up. "It was out of protection! Please! Without him I probably wouldn't be alive! He can't be sent to Azkaban!"

"I understand that, Ms. Granger but he did use a Curse that is required a life sentence in Azkaban." McGonagall stated sadly. "I can try to see what I can do but I will make no promises."

"Thank you." Hermione mumbled and leaned back into me. Suddenly the Hospital Wing doors slammed opened revealing the pale hair and face of my mother. I gulped and Hermione's small frame shivered, I hugged her again. Potter and the two Weasly's stepped out of my mother's way and slightly blocked Hermione from further harm. I silently thanked them.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Mother screamed. "Why in the bloody world did you kill, Bella?"

"Hello, Mother." I started letting Hermione go and standing up. "I killed her because she deserved it."

"Why is that, Draco?" She asked calmly.

"She was torturing an innocent and the best witch in our year!" I said my anger rising picturing Hermione's scar.

"What does that matter to you?"

"It matters because I-I love her! She didn't deserve to be tortured or scarred for life with a word that doesn't even describe her!" I shouted taking my mother aback. She quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the corridors.

"She is a Mud-"

"Don't you dare say it, Mother. If you knew her you would like her." I interrupted.

"But Draco, you can not love her." She quickly stated. "Our entire family has been Pure since the beginning and you will honor that by marrying a girl I've found."

"No. Screw the blood purity! I will be with Hermione and I hope you are happy that I've found someone that makes me happy." I stated before turning to go back through the doors.

"Draco?" Mother said. Before turning towards her I glanced to the rest of the group around Hermione, everyone looked shocked.

"Yes?" I answered coldly.

"Does she really make you happy?" Mother asked carefully.

"More than you know." I said.

"Well…" She said looking towards Hermione and smiled slightly. "It's okay with me but as long as you're happy."

"Thank you, Mom!" I said happily hugging her. "You want to meet her?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there you have it! Tell me, how should Narcissa react to Hermione? Should she like 'Mione or not? Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! I know it's been awhile but i've had alot going on. Narcissa is much much better than her sister btw.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERMIONE'S POV:<span>**

_It matters because I-I love her!_ Draco's words echoed through my head as I watched him and his mother come back to my bed. I look down shocked that Mrs. Malfoy isn't taking out her wand and blasting me for the cause of her sister's death.

"Mother, this is Hermione Granger." Draco said sitting beside me again. "Hermione, this is my mother."

"Narcissa Malfoy, dear." She stated calmly offering her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy." I said, my voice sounding weak, taking her hand. "I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thank you but we have been having issues with Bella for quite some time." She said gently smiling at me. Draco snorted at the comment.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, we were just discussing Draco's actions from last night. He did use an Unforgivable Curse and I hate to say it but Azkaban will be a major issue now." Professor McGonagall said directing the attention away from me. "Now, I did promise to try to keep him out of there but trials will be scheduled no matter what. Are you in agreement with us?"

"Yes, of course. My son will not be sent there with his father." Mrs. Malfoy said sternly.

"Good. Now, Mr. Potter, Mr. and Ms. Weasley and I will leave you three alone, I am sure you need to talk." McGonagall said turning towards the doors.

"'Bye, Hermione." Ginny said hugging me, I returned the favor. Ron and Harry waved goodbye and followed the Headmistress out of the Hospital Wing.

The next few moments were quiet and awkward between the Malfoys and I. Draco sat beside me holding my hand carefully in his, Mrs. Malfoy stood at the end of my bed taking this situation in.

"I do believe it should be me apologizing to you, Hermione." Narcissa said. "I am ashamed to see how weak you are on the behalf of my sister."

"Thank you but I should've done something to defend myself. And I should be thanking you more for letting Draco and I be together." I said slightly smiling at her.

"You make my son happy and that is all I could ask for." She said smiling back. "Oh my, your arm!" She said shocked.

"I um, oh." I stuttered embarrassed. Draco put his arm around me and I leaned into him more.

"Please tell me Bella did not do that?" Narcissa asked gently taking my hand to look at my fore arm.

"Yes, Bella did that!" Draco answered for me. I shuddered remembering the pain and cackles.

"Oh I am terribly sorry!" Narcissa said quickly. "I can't believe she did that!"

"It's alright." I said weakly. "I'll be fine-"

"No, dear it's not alright." Narcissa said sitting at my feet. Just then Madam Pompfrey came over.

"Ms. Granger, may I look at your arm now?" She asked gently. I started to shake my head.

"I'll hold you." Draco whispered in my ear. "I promise I wont let her hurt you."

"Okay." I said holding out my arm to the nurse and buried my face in Draco's neck. He gently squeezed me and I tried to relax. Each time I tensed because my arm hurt he hugged me and kissed my head. After a while my arm was wrapped in new bandages and I was calm again.

* * *

><p>A few days later I was released from the Hospital Wing and was back to my regular school schedule. Everyone of my friends were completely shocked when I told them everything that had happened-minus the Mudblood scar-, especially when I told them Draco and I are together.<p>

Right now, Harry, Ginny, Ron and I are walking from Potions to the Great Hall for lunch. I sat across from Ron-he is still on the fence about me and Draco- and beside Ginny. A few other Gryffindors join us and we all sit and chat.

"Where's Draco?" Ginny asked looking at me.

"He said that his Divination class always runs late." I answer casually.

"How do you stand dating that evil, Slytherin?" Victoria Frobisher, another Gryffindor, asked shuddering. "I mean the two of you hated each other before.

"I never hated Hermione." Draco's voice said from behind me.

"But you always called her a Mudblood and the two fought all the time." She retorted. I cringed at the word Mudblood; Draco noticed and sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

"My father wasn't the best influence. I've learned from my mistakes." He said smoothly.

"So, you aren't a selfish, pig headed git anymore?" Ron piped up. I glared at him and fingered my wand.

"Watch it, Weasley." Draco growled covering my hand so I wouldn't do something stupid. "Selfish? No. Pig headed git? Hmm? What do you think, 'Mione?"

"Well…" I teased making him look shocked. "No, you've changed a lot since then." I answered honestly leaning into his arms.

"'Mione, are you mental?" Ron shouted. "He's nothing but a Slytherin, idiotic, Death Eater, who supported Voldemort!"

I grabbed my wand, stood from the bench and pointed it directly at him; he stood quickly ready to defend himself. Draco got up and put one hand on my back and the other on my upper arm.

"Take it back, Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I screamed, Draco tightened his grip on me cautiously.

"Bilius?" Draco laughed quietly. "Look, Weasley, I wont stop 'Mione from hurting. Actually I'd enjoy seeing it but that's beside the point. I have changed; I seriously** (A/N: Who thinks Sirius' middle name should be Lee?)** regret being a Death Eater and supporting Voldemort. I will never make that kind of mistake ever again."

"I don't know. How do we know that you won't hurt Hermione? I mean, you know what happened a few nights ago. What about the rest of your family, like you dad?" Ron asked curiously. I couldn't help but look at Draco and wonder the same thing.

"My father will never lay a hand on her! If he does I swear he won't be far behind my aunt." Draco said sternly; I dropped my arm and turned towards him.

"You really mean that?" I asked in awe.

"Yes." He answered looking me in the eyes. "I love you too much to let anything bad happen to you again." He gently leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." I whispered after the kiss ended.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Can you give me any ideas for the next chapters? Any ideas are welcome! PLEASE R&amp;R!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I really like this chapter. I know, the Malfoys are OOC but this what i think their family should be like in a way. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DRACO'S POV:<span>**

I woke up at the noise of Goyle and Blaise fighting like three year olds. I groaned and picked my wand up and pointed it at them.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "It's 7:55 in the morning; why the bloody heck are you fighting?"

"Blaise said he liked Crabbe better than me!" Goyle said hurt. The vision of Crabbe in the Room of Requirement being alive in fire came to my head.

"Did not! I just said he was funnier!" Blaise defended himself.

"Okay, look you two really need to grow up!" I shouted before heading to the bathroom to shower. The two of them started fighting again when I left the room.

After showering and changing into my school robes, I went to eat breakfast in the Great Hall with a couple other people that were up this early. Very few Slytherins were at our table, a few Gryffindors were awake, but none that mattered. Three or four Hufflepuffs and ten or so Ravencllaws with their heads shoved in a book. Luckily for me I got to pick out my favorite foods before they disappeared in to Goyle's stomach.

After a few minute my attention was averted when my eagle owl, Storm came in and swopped down to me. He had a package that I recognized immediately, my mother's sweets from home. I untied the box and letter from my owl's leg and fed him a piece of bacon. The letter was written in the fancy scrawl of my mother's:

* * *

><p>My Dearest Draco,<p>

I do hope everything is all right at school. I wanted to tell you that your Aunt Bellatrix's funeral was yesterday; it was nice and your Uncle Rodolphus was allowed to come but he was very upset. I thought it would be best if you hadn't come, considering the consequences.

\I also wanted to tell you some fantastic news. Your trial results came Monday and it's splendid. The Ministry has agreed that it was out of protection of Hermione and yourself. They have decided that you will serve no time in Azkaban! Isn't that wonderful? I am very glad that you will not have to be in there! Since you father is still out of town due to work, I wrote and told your father everything; he said he was disappointed that you used that Curse but very proud of your reason why. He gets to come home soon and then I will tell him your trial results. Your father also says that he misses you and wants you to write him. I know you are still mad but please, Draco. Your father is trying.

How is Hermione? I do hope that scar isn't too bad. I was thinking that if she would like to spend the fall holidays with us then she is welcome. Ask her for me will you?

I hope to hear from you soon, dear.

Much love,

Mom

P.S. Enjoy the sweets!

* * *

><p>My head was screaming in excitement from the trial results. <em>I am free! I don't have to step foot in the horrible place I've heard so much about!<em> I thought.

I quickly got up and gathered my things before running through the now crowded Great Hall. My eyes instantly found the intelligent, curly headed witch coming into the Hall. I ran strait to her and attacked her with a hug that lifted her off her feet. She squealed as I spun us.

"Draco! What's up with you?" She asked once I sat her back on her feet.

"My mom wrote me about the trial results." I stated teasing her.

"And? It's bad isn't it?" She asked looking down hiding her face.

"I'm free!" I said lifting her chin.

"What?" She shrieked before kissing me. I held her close as we kissed. I felt her smile and then she pulled back. "So, you don't have to go?"

"Nope." I answered hugging her again.

"Thank Merlin!" She squealed kissing me again. "Let's go tell the others!" She said taking my hand and dragging me to the Gryffindor table, where Harry, Ron and Ginny sat.

"There she is." Ginny said pointing at my girlfriend.

"Oh, hey. We thought we lost you." Harry laughed. "Hey, Draco."

"Hey, Harry, Ginny, Ron." I said in return. Since Hermione have been dating awhile the four of us decided to put our differences aside.

"Guess what?" Hermione said sitting beside Ginny; I straddled the bench beside my girlfriend.

"What?" The three of them all asked at once and couldn't help but laugh at the coincidence.

"Draco doesn't have to go to Azkaban!" She squealed happily.

"What?...Wow!" Ron said surprised.

"That's great!" Harry said shocked.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ginny squealed hugging her best friend and then me. After a few minutes of congratulating and eating, I looked back down to my mother's letter. Hermione noticed me looking at it and slid it out of my hands.

"May I?" She asked and I nodded. She sat there reading the letter and nibbling on a piece of bacon. I noticed how she gasped reading certain parts; she was adorable. "Your mom wants me to stay with you for the fall holidays?" She asked after finishing the letter.

"Yes, but if you don't want to she'll understand." I said hoping that my mother's request wasn't taking it too far.

"No no no. It's just I never thought your mom would be asking me to spend the holidays with you." She said looking a little nervous.

"Hey, she likes you!" I said quickly. "My dad will too!"

"Speaking of him, where is he? I thought he was in Azkaban." She whispered the last part knowing I didn't like talking about that situation.

"Well, we Malfoys were pardoned by the Ministry because of our contribution to them and Hogwarts. My Uncle Rodolphus and Aunt Bellatrix were not due to the insane things they have done. Plus, Aunt Bella's support of the Dark Lord was at an unhealthy level." I shuddered with Hermione saying my Aunt's name and remembering the incidents. "So, my dad works at the Ministry. He's been in Cairo trying to figure out who and how someone broke into the Wizarding Bank there."

"I heard about that in the Daily Prophet." Ron said. "Didn't the bloke get out with someone's entire vault?"

"That's what I heard but can't imagine how." I said.

"Wow…" Hermione whispered trying to figure it out too. "Oh we're going to be late for Charms." She said taking my hand and dragging me to the corridors.

"Calm down, 'Mione. We won't be late." I said tired of my arm being pulled off. "See we are like the fifth ones in here."

"Yes but you know I don't like being late." Hermione said while taking our seats next to each other.

"You're so cute." I whisper tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She blushed and looked down and I kissed her forehead.

"…it won't be long until Draco realizes that she's nothing but a filthy Mudblood." The cold voice of Pansy Parkinson said behind me. I turned around while sliding my wand out of my robes.

"And then what, Pansy? Come crawling back to you? Yeah, right like I ever even liked you." I sneered turning back to Hermione; she took my hand as a calming gesture.

"Well, of course you'd come back to me, Drakey. Who else would have an ex-Death Eater and be proud of that Dark Mark scarred into your skin?" Pansy said using the one thing I hated most. My temper got the best of me when I stood and put my wand at her chin.

"I can think of someone who would have me and already does." I growled angrily. "You may think we had something before but no. All the time I insulted, emotionally hurt Hermione I was really falling deeper in love with her. You and I will never be something, Parkinson and suggest you except that." I finished taking my seat again; Hermione kissed my cheek and took my hand.

"Thank you." She whispered in my ear.

"Your welcome, love." I replied kissing her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! So sorry it's taken forever! With school being in, i hardly have time.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERMIONE'S POV:<span>**

I start towards the doors leading to the courtyards outside to meet Draco before the Hogsmeade trip. As I walk out doors the wind is colder being so close to the Fall holidays. I glance around for my boyfriend; nothing. I spot Ron, Harry and Ginny sitting on one of the benches talking.

"Hey." I said coming up.

"Hey, 'Mione." Ginny said shoving Ron off the bench and patting the seat.

"Hey that hurt!" Ron said from the ground. I tried to cover my laughter up but failed miserably.

"Nice one, Ginny." The deep and sweet voice of Draco's said. I turned to see him smiling at me and returned the smile warmly. In the next second I was in his arms as he kissed my head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said back kissing his cheek.

"Ready to go, guys?" Harry asked standing and taking Ginny's hand.

"Yeah." Draco answered for both of us. Before getting too far he offered a hand to Ron kindly helping him off the ground. I smiled to myself gladly knowing they don't hate each other anymore.

As the five of us walked into the village, we saw everyone enjoying the first trip to Hogsmeade. Neville is talking to Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot in front of the Herbology shop, Dogweed and Deathcap. A few girls are looking in the windows of Gladrags Wizardwear, a couple of Ravenclaws are looking in Tomes and Scrolls bookshop, at least a dozen third years are starring at the Shrieking Shack.

"Harry! They have a new broom and Quidditch supplies at Spintwitches!" Ron said suddenly running up.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. "Let's go!"

Harry, Ginny and Ron to off towards Spintwitches, leaving Draco and I behind. I noticed how he looked at the shop in a daze.

"Oh alright. Let's go too." I said knowing his love for Quidditch.

"We don't have to…but.." He said looking at me then to the sport shop. I motioned for him to go and he grabbed my hand dragging me along. Once we got there Ron, Harry and Ginny had already disappeared into the shop. Draco looked around like a first year in Honeydukes, drooling over the brooms and whatever else.

"Boys and Quidditch." I muttered laughing at my boyfriend's adorable face when I said this.

"Quidditch is amazing, Hermione!" He stated pulling me along with him throughout the store. After a while, we stopped suddenly and Draco reached for the Golden Snitch that fluttered over his head. He turned around holding it so I could look.

"Did you know that each Snitch is different in some way?" He asked looking at me; I shook my head no. "Each one is unique; just like you."

"I'm nothing special, Draco." I said looking down blushing slightly.

"Yes you are!" He said tilting my chin up. "You're beautiful, intelligent, caring, beautiful, funny, and you have the best smile…And the deepest brown eyes I've ever seen."

"Draco, I-uh thank you." I said shocked. "I've never had anyone say something that sweet to me before."

"Well, now you have me and I will never stop complimenting you." Draco said before capturing my lips in a kiss. We pulled apart for air, he put his forehead against mine and whispered: "I love you." Suddenly, a flash went off to our left; I turned to see Ginny holding wizard camera.

"Hi, guys." She said sheepishly and started stepping back.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley!" I yelled stepping with her. "Give me the camera."

"No way! This is for your scrapbook." She said walking faster. I kept up with her, Draco a couple steps behind.

"What's going on?" Harry asked coming up behind Ginny.

"Ginny took a picture of me and Draco and she won't give it to me." I answered taking a step closer. Ginny stepped back walking into Harry's arms.

"Oh is that all?" Harry asked laughing. "I think you got girlier since you started dating, Malfoy." This time Draco laughed too.

"I've always been a girl, Harry." I said stepping closer to Ginny.

"You really want the picture, 'Mione?" Ginny asked teasing me by holding up the camera. "Well, come and get it!" She said before running off through Hogsmeade.

"Ginny!" I yelled running after her. I chased her up to the fence blocking the Shrieking Shack.

"'Mione, come on it's just a picture." Draco said breathlessly behind me.

"Yes, but knowing Ginny she'll put it in the Daily Prophet." I said reaching for the camera. "Give it." Suddenly, the camera floated out of Ginny's hands and into mine. I turned around to see Draco's roommate and fellow Slytherin, Blaise Zabini with his wand out.

"Hey." He said putting his wand away.

"Hi. Thanks." I said walking up to Draco; he put his arm around me.

"Blaise, Hermione. Now, you've officially met." Draco said.

"Yeah. I agree with you now, Draco. Blood purity shouldn't matter anymore. Same with houses." Blaise said.

"Good, I figured you would eventually come to your senses." Draco said as we started walking back through the village. "Let's go get a butterbeer."

After hours of shopping, eating and walking around, we all ended up going back to Hogwarts for dinner. Draco and I sat down together at the Gryffindor table; most Slytherins stared but it doesn't bother us anymore. Most Gryffindors learned to except and even like Draco. We sat and ate before he walked me up to the Fat Lady's Portrait on the fifth floor.

"I hope you're not planning to bail on me tomorrow." Draco joked about our plans to spend Thanksgiving with his family.

"As much I would like to, I would never do that to you." I said fearing that his family might hate me. "Do you think they'll like me?" I asked nervously.

"You know Mother loves you!" He said squeezing my hand. "Father may be a little work but once he sees you as I do, he'll love you too."

"And how do you see me?" I asked curiously.

"I don't think you want to stay up all night listening to why I love you." Draco said leaning down to kiss my head.

"But I want to know!" I pouted.

"Don't pout, love." He said before kissing me deeply. "I'll tell you a few tomorrow on the train."

"You better." I said kissing him again. After a few minutes of kissing he hugged me tightly.

"You better go get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I love you." Draco said kissing my check and pulling away.

"I love you too." I said back and entered the common room to catch some sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda dumb but cute. I'm so excited for the next few chapters. 'Mione gets to meet Lucius! So if you have ideas regarding them andor Draco fighting with his father, let me know. Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Howdy! This chapter is tense but okay. The next chapter will be better.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DRACO'S POV:<span>**

As I'm walking to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning, my head filled with doubts and questions about bringing Hermione home with me.

_What if Father gets mad about her being a Muggle born?_

_What if he calls her Mudblood and disowns me? _

_What if Uncle Rodolphus shows up?_

_What if-  
><em>  
>"Draco!" I hear my lovely girlfriend shout behind me. Swallowing the fear of my Uncle coming, I turn to see her coming down the grand staircase looking beautiful in a red dress.<p>

"Hello, beautiful." I say taking her into my arms and kissing her. All the doubts and questions left my mind instantly and were replaced by hope.

"Do look alright for meeting your family?" She asked looking herself over and sounding nervous.

"You look perfect, love." I say tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, let's go eat something."

"Okay, but I'm not that hungry." She said leading us into the Hall. We walked over to her table and sat with Harry, Ron, Ginny and other Gryffindors I was beginning to like.

"Hey, Malfoy, did you see that Nimbus yesterday?" Ron asked when I sat down.

"Yes, it was amazing. Heard it's the fastest of all!" I replied sliding my hand in Hermione's under the table.

"Yeah, me too! What I wouldn't do to ride that thing!" Ron said vaguely before getting distracted with Padma Patil.

"Hi, Ron." She said cheerfully and walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey." Ron muttered looking after her.

"Ronald! What the bloody heck was that?" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed together.

"Whart?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

"You know what!" Ginny said.

"Yes, you like Padma!" Hermione squealed.

"Wh-?" Ron started. "Alright maybe, but it's nothing."

After another thirty minutes of the girls interrogating Ron, we all started towards the train to leave for the fall holiday. The five of us all got in one compartment and talked with each other. Hermione ended up falling asleep on my shoulder about halfway to London. Once we stopped at King's Cross Station I turned to wake her.

"Hermione?" I whispered to herm, slightly shaking her shoulder. "Wake up, love."

"Mmm." She groaned and sat up some. "I don't think I can do this."

"Yes, you can." I said tuck hair behind her ear. "I know your nervous and I am too. But let me tell you something, I will not let anything happen to you."

"Promise?" She said finally looking me in the eyes.

"I promise." I said kissing her head.

After a few minutes of reassuring, we stood outside with our luggage ready to apparate to the manor. Suddenly we are standing in front the Malfoy Manor gate.

"Mother took care of the barrier for you." I said, as we walked up the drive, remembering how excited Mother was to hear Hermione accepted her invite. I shuddered at the thought of Father's unknown response. As we walked closer to the doors, I felt Hermione's hand tremble I squeezed reassuringly before opening the doors. The entrance hall looked different, nicer, the walls had been repainted a dark olive green to cover the blood stains that had been there. The Dark Lord had tortured, killed and many other things to anyone who disobeyed him in this house, his headquarters. I shuddered at memories.

"Draco!" My mother's voice rand through the room as she entered. I sat my bag down and went to her awaiting arms. Mother and I have always been closer than Father and I, she always made sure I was well taken care of. "I thought I heard you come in." She said as I hugged her.

"Yes, we're here." I responded as I walked back to Hermione.

"Well, good. Ah, Hermione," Mother said smiling brighter towards my girlfriend. My jaw dropped when she hugged Hermione. "it's so good to see you again, dear."

"You too, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said clearly as shocked as I am. I took her hand in mine a squeezed in encouragement. "You have a lovely home."

"Why, thank you, dear." Mother replied as my father came into the room. "Lucius, there you are."

"I was in the study when I heard you talking to Draco." He said stepping beside Mother. "Hello, son."

"Hello, Father." I said offering my hand and he took it firmly. "Father, this is my girlfriend, Hermione Granger."

"Hello, Ms. Granger." He said calmly.

"Hello, sir. It's nice to meet you." Hermione said nervously.

"Well, Draco, why don't you show Hermione around the house? And when dinner is ready I will let you know." Mother said and I nodded my agreement as I took Hermione's hand and led her through my home.

"Wow, I've never been so nervous in my life!" She whispered as we walked up the grand staircase.

"You did wonderful, love." I reassured her gently. "Now, where do you want to see first?"

"I don't care." She answered. "What's your favorite room in the entire house?"

"Umm, hard question." I answered truthfully. "The library."

"Library?" She asked shocked.

"Yes, it's not that big." I said. "The portraits throughout the house are all family. See this one is my great, great aunt, Sarah and her husband and son." I said remembering the information quickly.

"Wow. I really see the resemblance." Hermione said pointing to the Malfoy pale blonde hair and blue-grey eyes that my aunt had.

"Yes, all Malfoys have these traits." Sarah portrait self said.

"Yes, well come on, 'Mione. Good to see you again, Aunt Sarah." I said pulling Hermione along the corridor to the library. "Sorry but she is one of the many that will talk you to death. I'm serious! Once she talked to me for three hours about me looking like her son, Andrew."

"Oh I see. Please tell me you don't have any Black family portraits?" She asked clearly nervous.

"Well, my mother is a Black." I answered trying to think of what Black portraits we have. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sirius had a portrait of his mother in Grimmuald Place and she would scream at me about being a Muggle born." She answered looking down.

"Oh she shrieks at everyone." I said as we stopped in front of the library doors. "Don't worry about her. Now, ready to see my favorite room in the entire house?"

"Yes!" She squealed. I opened the double doors to the familiar dark wooded shelves, desk, fire place, and much more. For the first time since getting here, I felt home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I love this chapter it gives an idea of the Malfoys.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERMIONE'S POV:<span>**

Draco opened thee double doors to a magnificent library. I gasped in shock as we walked in.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed looking around. "How many books are there?" I asked look through the books that lined the walls.

"Thousands." Draco answered looking at the dark wood desk that sits in front of the fireplace.

"What is it?" I asked coming up beside him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He said picking up a picture off the desk. "I just thought we got rid of all of the pictures and other stuff when the Dark Lord wanted this as his 'office'."

"Well, maybe your parents just hid them." I said looking at the picture of Lucius, Narcissa and a baby Draco sitting in front of a Christmas tree laughing, opening gift and looking so very happy. "That's a great picture."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorites." Draco said.

"So, why is this your favorite room?"

"Because when I was growing up this was the only place I could escape to. My family may look perfect on the outside but we really aren't the Dark Lord broke us in many ways." My boyfriend asked looking very sad about what his family has done. He sat the picture back on the desk and looked at me. "The reason that is my favorite pictures is because that was before Father became a Death Eater and changed. Before everything went wrong."

My heart broke seeing tears in Draco's eyes for the first time. I went to him and kissed his cheek lightly. He sadly smiled a hugged me.

"It's all over now. Everything might change for good now." I said looking in his eyes.

"Yes, but Malfoys are Malfoys." He said. "We care about each other when necessary, which isn't often."

"I think your family is better than you give them credit. Your mother cares about you. I think your father does too but isn't sure how to show it." I said walking to one of the wall covered shelves.

"You may be right, 'Mione." Draco said looking around as well.

"Oh! You have my favorite Shakespeare!" I gasped pulling Romeo an Juliet off the shelf. "Who knew Draco Lucius Malfoy liked a Muggle play?"

"Hey, I like a lot of things you do. Plus, Mother enjoyed that play too." He defended himself.

"Yes, your mother even got me to read it too." The voice of Lucius Malfoy came into the room and he stopped beside Draco. I mentally gasped at how much they looked alike.

"It's always been my favorite." I said placing the book back on the shelf. "I love your library, Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you. We tend to get many compliments on this area of the house." He responded. "I do hope the family portraits in the corridors didn't bother you too much. The Blacks side of the family might but they usually do."

"Oh no, they didn't do anything. The only Black family portrait I've seen was Walburga, Sirius' mother. That was at Grimmuald Place, and yes, she yelled at everyone a lot!" I said remembering the filthy names being hurled at me.

"Ah, yes. She was a _lovely_ woman." Lucius said slightly smiling.

"She used to scare me!" Draco said shuddering.

"She scared everyone she didn't like." Lucius said. "Now, we will have to keep her portrait covered while you here, Hermione."

"You don't have to, sir. She usually only calls me one name, Mudblood." I choked out the last word while unintentionally rubbing my forearm.

"I won't have anyone call you that." Draco said coming to me and taking my hand.

"Thanks." I muttered as he kissed my head.

"Come on, I'll show you my room." He said as we walked to the corridor.

"See you at dinner." Lucius said as we left.

Draco and I walked in silence for a few minutes as we climbed the stairs to the third floor. We stopped in front of another pair of dark wooded, double doors. He opened the doors to reveal a Slytherin green room with silver adornments that was actually very tasteful.

"Slytherin pride much?" I asked looking to see Slytherin Quidditch flags and symbols on the walls.

"And what's wrong with that?" Draco asked back, pulling his black tie loose.

"Nothing, I suppose." I said sitting in a dark leather chair near the fire place.

"Look, I was practically born to be a Slytherin. Majority of my family were. If I wasn't I'd probably be dead." He said sitting on the arm of the chair looking down at me.

"Your right. Besides Gryffindor colors wouldn't suit you." I said laughing and gently kissed him. He leaned down further and kissed me breathless.

"You said I was right! I never thought Hermione Jean Granger could say that!" Draco said with the familiar smirk on his lips. I laughed and pushed him off the arm.

"Don't get used to it, Malfoy." I said leaning over to see him on floor laughing. I took the advantage and looked around the room. On the mantle, there happened to be a few pictures of his family and friends. Also, little artifacts such as; wands, a miniature broom and other things. Above the mantle was the Malfoy crest and on the bottom it said: _"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper"_

"What does that mean?" I asked pointing to the words.

"Oh, that?" He said getting up but wouldn't look at me. "It means "Purity Always Conquers", but it means nothing to me now."

"Oh, I see." I said thinking of how his family once was. "Look, I don't care if you don't. This was made up a long time ago."

"Yes, that's true. So, you understand that I would give up all of this for you?" Draco said finally looking me in the eyes and taking my hands.

"Yes, I know that but I would never ask you to." I said stepping closer to his arms. He took the hint and hugged me tight and kissed my head.

"Draco, Hermione, dinner is ready." Narcissa said coming in the room.

"Alright, Mother." Draco said taking my hand as we walked to dinning room. I felt Draco tense momentarily when we entered. The room is incredible with a long table and matching chairs. The beautiful chandelier and fireplace complimented the room magnificently. Lucius sat at the head of the table while Narcissa sat on his left. Draco and I sat on his right.

"You have such a lovely home, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." I said politely once we started eating.

"Thank you, dear." Narcissa replied.

"So, Hermione, Narcissa and I were wondering about your parents. They don't mind you spending Thanksgiving with us?" Lucius asked after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"Oh, they don't know me." I mumbled. "Before the second war started I, um, Obliviated their memories of me out of protection." Draco put his hand over mine and squeezed it comfortingly.

"Oh, Merlin." Narcissa gasped. "I am so sorry, Hermione. Are you going to try and find them?"

"I'm not sure. They are safe from the Wizarding world if I let them stay where they are. I will miss them though." I said looking down.

"I'm sure-"

"Cissa!" An unfamiliar voice rang out and all three Malfoys froze.

"Draco, get Hermione upstairs before-"

"There you are. Oh good, dinner time!" The voice said as he came through the door. My heart sped up instantly. The voice belonged to Rodolphus Lestrange.

* * *

><p><strong>*holds out wand* Protego! Don't shoot! I know it was mean but I had to! Review! Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! Okay since you guys didn't kill me, here's the next chapter. It's short but dramatic!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>DRACO'S POV:<span>**

My uncle Rodolphus came through the doors looking sad and utterly broken as usual. He looked ghostly pale; his eyes are sunken and half mad. My eyes stared over his sickly thin and wrong.

"You killed my Bella!" Rodolphus screamed at me while pulling out a wand. "_Crucio!_" Instantly my arm reflexes took control and I blocked it with my wand. The curse hits the chandelier and it fell shattering around the room.

"Rodolphus, stop!" Mother pleaded from behind Father.

For quite awhile Rodolphus and I dueled, the rest of the dinning room was practically destroyed. Hermione ended up fighting too, her hits were as good as mine.

"_Crucio!_" Rodolphus cried. The red flash aimed for Hermione but I shoved her back and I took the blow. I fell to floor in agonizing pain. After the Curse let up I staggered to get up.

"Let her go, Rodolphus!" Mother screamed and I looked up to see Rodolphus holding Hermione by the hair and holding a knife to her throat. His wand lying on the floor near my father.

"No, your son killed my wife and now the Mudblood dies!" He yelled pushing the knife deeper in to her neck.

"No!" I screamed. "Take me! She did nothing, I'm the one who killed Bella."

"Alright." Rodolphus said throwing Hermione on the glass covered floor. "_Sectumsempra!_" The spell hit me and it felt like a sword slashing through my side.

"No!" Mother and Hermione screamed as the spell flew at me. Father's wand deflected the spell and it hit one of the widows; more glass everywhere.

"_Depulso!_" Mother yelled and Rodolphus vanished into nothing. We all stood there shocked at what happened; then suddenly Hermione flew into my arms.

"Are you alright?" I said taking her face in my hands. She had scratches on her face, a gash along her neck and bruises were starting to form on her collar bone.

"I'll be fine. But you, you took _Crucio_ for me!" She said terrified. "Don't you dare scare me like that again!" She said before pulling me into a deep kiss. I pulled her closer thanking Merlin for keeping her safe.

"I love you." I whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied pulling back gently.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Mother said hugging me and Hermione both. "Come on, let's go to the library and check you both out."

I took Hermione in my arms and we all walked up to the library. Hermione wasn't hurt too badly but was very shaken by the experience. Father was checking me with his wand as we sat in front of the fire place.

"Thank you, Father." I said looking at him.

"Your welcome, son." He replied. "I know that I haven't been a great father in a long time but I'm going to try and change that."

"I'm glad." I said as I got up and went to Hermione's side. "You okay?"

"She'll be fine. I fixed everything I could; nothing I can do about the bruises though." Mother said taking a seat next to Father; he took her hand in his like he used to all those years ago. "Hermione, I'm very sorry about this. Our family isn't usually this crazy."

"It's alright." Hermione said sitting up, I sat down beside her wrapping an arm around her.

"I just wish there could have been a way that would have prevented that." Mother said sadly. "I never knew Rodolphus would act that way."

"Well, he knew me from last time I was here." Hermione stated I shuddered at that fact. "Bellatrix didn't like me then either. She would have hurt me then if it wasn't for Dobby."

"Yes, I suppose you right, dear." Mother said thinking. "Lucius, maybe you should owl the Ministry about Rodolphus."

"Yes, in fact I'll go there now to make sure everything is in order with him." Father said kissing Mother's head before disapparating.

"Draco, why don't you take Hermione to her room?" Mother suggested as I noticed Hermione was already asleep. "Sleep well, dear." Mother whispered before kissing Hermione's head as I was carrying her to her room.

I opened the double doors that were across the corridor from mine. Unlike my room, hers had a dark red (ironic) color on the walls; the furniture was dark like the rest of the house and has silver adornments. Above the fireplace had the Malfoy crest like every other room.

I lay her on the red and silver bed and quickly used my wand to change her into her pajamas. I smiled at the Gryffindor t shirt and shorts that appeared on her, I covered her body carefully.

"I love you." I whispered before kissing her and leaving to hopefully peacefully sleep across the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, i wanted it a little longer but oh well...What did you think? Review, por favor!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, everyone. I know it's been forever! But writer's block gets to me every time I'm on a roll.**

* * *

><p><strong>HERMIONE'S POV: <strong>

_"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix's cold, high pitched voice cried out. My entire body felt as if my insides were lit on fire; I screamed in agony. She bent over me and pulled a silver dagger from her robes, she laughed coldly before taking the knife and carving into my skin. "Now you will always be reminded of what you are! A MUDBLOOD!"_

_"Cissa!" The unfamiliar voice rang through the manor. The Malfoys all froze and Draco grabbed my hand to pull me away. My heart hammered in my chest as Rodolphus Lestrange walked the doors._

_Draco and Rodolphus dueled for a long time. The beautiful crystal chandelier was shattered as well as two of the long windows looking out to the gardens. Draco jumped in front of me and was hit with the blinding red beam of the Cruciatus Curse. My head spun from seeing him on the floor withering in pain. Rodolphus suddenly grabbed me by the hair and when whimpered he pressed a familiar silver knife to my throat._

_"Remember this knife, Mudblood?" He asked coldly in my ear. "My Bella should have killed you. Draco got to you first, he doesn't love you, you know? He can never have you, you're just a Mudblood! Draco will just eventually leave you for a girl he should have." The knife dug into my neck harder when Narcissa and Draco defended me. Suddenly, I was thrown onto the glass covered floor and a silver flash hurled at Draco._

"No!" I screamed sitting up on a bed that I didn't recognize. My heart hammered in my chest as I looked around the dark red room. My eyes fell on the Malfoy Crest above the fire place. The words _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ burned in my head as read them.

"Purity Always Conquers." I muttered to myself. _Draco will leave you for a girl he should have._ Rodolphus' words spun in my head. "No, he wouldn't! He loves me!" _He doesn't love you._ The haunting voice whispered.

I slid out of the bed and paced thinking that Draco wouldn't leave me, that he does love me. I kept at this for some time until I couldn't stand being in this room anymore. I grabbed my wand and stepped into the dark corridor wondering where I was going.

"_Lumos!_" I whispered and the tip of my wand lit. I looked to see Draco's room across from me, I walked past it not yet ready to face him. I walked for a long time until I finally found the library again. I opened the doors to see the amazing library lit by a dying fire. I looked around more closely now; this room truly is magnificent. The room is circular and the walls are covered in books as high as the sky and in certain sections glass cabinets, each with a slight glow that lit the room as well. I walked over to one of the cabinets to see a Pensieve and in the cabinet next to it was full of memories vials. Two other cabinets were full of vials of various potions and empty vials. The other cabinet was what intrigued me the most; it has a few books, a box with medical things in it and a small section that slides out to reveal random and interesting wands. My fingers swept over a twisted one that had delicate swirls rising up it.

"Very interesting wands, aren't they?" I gasped, holding my wand out defensively and turned to see Lucius in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir. I was just looking, I didn't mean to snoop or anything." I said quickly.

"It's alright. Didn't mean to scare you either." Lucius said going to lay his wand on the desk and coming back to me. "Would you like to know why we have these?"

"Yes, sir." I answered politely. He gestured towards the couch and I went to sit down. He followed carrying one of trays of wands and set them on the coffee table between us.

"Well, some of them are the Malfoy ancestor wands; some are ones we have gained in dueling. A few are ones that Narcissa, Draco and I used before we got the ones we have now." Lucius said picking up on of the wands. "This one was my mother's, she liked it very much. She passed it down to Narcissa when she died." The wand was an ebony color with very beautiful crystals in it.

"It's beautiful." I muttered.

"This one I gained after dueling a man in school." He said holding a simple wand with a plain handle and shaft. "This one is Draco's first wand." He said holding dark mahogany wand with elegant twist and cuts in the handle. "He still uses it."

"I like it; it's very him." I said smiling slightly thinking about how Draco's life is and was twisted throughout it.

"Yes, that's true." Lucius said sitting down Draco's old wand. "This is Narcissa's favorite that she uses." He said holding out an ebony wand with a handle that is covered in silver adornments which separated it from the shaft. After looking at wands and discussing them for quite some time, Lucius asked why I was up so late.

"I um, I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep." I answered honestly.

"Ah, I see. The Rodolphus and Bellatrix issue scared you didn't it?" The eldest Malfoy asked taking the wands and putting back in the cabinets.

"Yes, sir. I still have nightmares about the, um, my arm." I said looking down at the horrible word carved in my arm.

"Yes, I'm sure do." Lucius said.

"It's alright, I'm getting used to them." I said remembering the countless nights full of the pain and the high pitched cackle.

"You shouldn't have to get used to them." Lucius said.

"Lucius is right, dear." Narcissa's voice came through the door scaring me. "Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you." She said coming up beside Lucius and resting a delicate left hand on her husband's broad shoulder.

"Yes, but how do suppose I get rid of the terrible nightmares?" I asked looking down and absently rubbing my arm.

"Well, what makes you feel the safest?" Narcissa asked curiously. I looked up to the couple and answered honestly.

"Draco." I said and then the couple looked at one another nodding and smiled. "The reason being because he saved me from B-Bellatrix and has stuck up for me ever since that night; you saw him defend me when you came to talk to him at school, Mrs. Malfoy."

"I did and the more I think about it the more proud I am of him." She said calmly. "Draco never once cared about the Pureblood relationships or such thing before you, Hermione. He simply did as told but the day I saw and heard him tell me that if I knew you I would like you, and I can honestly say my son was right." She finished and hugged me.

"I never imagined my son being Death Eater and doing everything he did." Lucius began as I sat listening in shock. "I never wanted him to be apart of the trail I left behind but he did accomplish one thing. Sure, he did use an Unforgivable Curse to kill his aunt but he did it for the right reasons. I must say I've never seen him so happy, and Hermione, Muggle born or not, welcome to the family."

"I-I um, thank you!" I exclaimed in utter shock from hearing the people I thought hated me welcoming me as apart of their family. "You have no idea what this means to me." I said hugging the both of them in excitement.

"I think we do. Now, why don't you try and wake Draco and sleep in his room if you're afraid of the nightmares." Narcissa said squeezing my shoulders.

"Alright, thank you." I said smiling and starting towards the door. "Goodnight, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

"Goodnight, dear." Narcissa replied as I walked out of the library. I slid my wand out of my robes and lit it as I walked through the corridors. I stopped as reached Draco's room and knocked quietly, no answer. I opened the door to see his Slytherin pride covered room lit only by a dying fire. I walked over to his bed and saw him sleeping slightly restlessly. He turned his head in my direction and saw him wince without waking.

"Draco." I whispered sitting down on the edge of his bed, placing my hand on his bare chest lightly shaking him. "Draco, wake up, love." He quickly sat up startled and his wand was in his left hand.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked sitting his wand down and putting his arms around me.

"Nothing, now." I answered sitting my wand beside his on the bedside table. My hand still was resting against his bare chest and pulled away but his caught mine.

"Well, what was wrong?" He asked brushing my hair back behind my ear and keeping his hand on my cheek.

"Well, it's long story." I said leaning into his touch.

"And you know I always have time for you." Draco said scooting over in the bed and pulling me under the covers with him.

"Okay, if you must know." I giggled and cuddled into his chest. "I had a nightmare about…well, you know…"

"Oh, 'Mione I'm sorry." He said gently hugging me to him tighter and kissed my head.

"It's alright. I got up and ended up in the library looking around when your dad came in. He showed me some of your wand collection. We then talked about other stuff and your mom came in and we all talked. Draco, your family accepts me in the family." I said with tears in my eyes.

"They said that?" Draco asked shocked as he laid me against the pillows and leaned over me.

"Yes, they did." I answered putting my hand on his chest again. "Trust me, I was completely shocked too."

"You mean to tell me that my father, ex-Death Eater, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy said that he accepts you in our family?" He asked putting his hand on my waist.

"Yes, he did." I said trailing my hand up to his neck and pulling him down just inches from my lips.

"Good because you are in my life from now on." He said, his warm breath ghosting across my face before his lips crashed down on mine. Soon after I fell into a dreamless sleep in my lovely boyfriend's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well, I was thinking of ending it here but not sure if I will. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!<strong>


End file.
